


Love's Scary

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: Badass reader helps out with the end of the world... and after it's all over Steve's too scared of rejection to ask her outOriginally posted on my tumblr:http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/168785698323/loves-scary





	Love's Scary

**60\. Rejection in My[100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

(Not my gif :))

“Hey…” (Y/N) whispered softly, pressing ice to Steve’s swollen face and caressing his cheek gently.

“(Y/N)?” He mumbled, sounding distant. “What’s going on?”

“Shh… you’re alright.”

“Yeah, you put a good fight. He kicked your ass, but you put up a good fight.” Dustin grinned and (Y/N) nudged him, glaring at him. 

“Turn left at Mount Sinai.” Lucas was telling Max who was at the wheel. 

“Wh-What?” Steve was becoming more and more conscious, eyes widening at the sight of Max at the wheel.

“It’s fine, Steve. She’s doing good.” (Y/N) nodded at Max who looked scared but also wanting to prove herself to the group. “Don’t have to go so fast, Max, we’re about to hit Sinai.”

“Turn left here!” Lucas agreed. Max wheeled around to the left, breaking someone’s mail box and (Y/N) laughed.

“We’ll have to practice your turns.” She smiled in Max’s direction.

“W-Why the hell is she driving? Why aren’t you?” Steve asked, sitting up a little to look at (Y/N).

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” (Y/N) admitted, “besides -”

“She’s done it before!” Dustin interrupted, smiling brightly.

“Yeah in a parking lot.” Mike fought back.

“That counts!” Lucas retaliated.

“Oh shut up, you little shits!” (Y/N) groaned, shaking her head. “We’re going with the plan. I know you didn’t want to, but the kids are right. We have to help El.”

The moment they arrived, the kids started putting on their gear and grabbing their tanks of gasoline.

“W-Wait, I thought I made myself clear! Guys!” Steve yelled out, (Y/N) having to support him up.

“Shut up, or I’ll leave you in the car.” (Y/N) mumbled, pushing him against the car. “I’m going down with the kids. I’ll keep them safe.” She nodded.

“Who’s going to keep you safe?” Steve asked quietly, looking at her.

“I’m fine. I helped take down Billy.” She laughed, touching his cheek gently.

“Yeah! She kicked him in the head! Almost knocked him out and then Max stuck a needle in him!” Dustin snickered, putting on his goggles and heading towards the others who had gone towards the hole.

“You…kicked Billy in the head?” Steve chuckled, holding his head in pain.

“He was hurting you.” (Y/N) shrugged, grabbing her gear and putting it on. “Now come on. If you’re going to protect me, you need to get some gear on.”

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the events that took place that night… Nothing felt the same, although everything looked the same.

(Y/N) became known as the girl who kicked Billy in the head, getting glares from all the girls who were head over heels for him, and becoming the butt of jokes from guys who teased Billy. 

She drove down to the kids’ school, waiting near the exit for the bell to ring. As soon as it did, the school was pouring out of students and she wondered just how long she’d be waiting for Max to come out so she could take her out for some bonding time with El.

She really liked the two girls, they felt like family nowadays.

(Y/N) crawled out of her car, leaning against it as she waited to see the flicker of red hair that was deemed familiar.

“(Y/N)!” 

She turned around to see Dustin waving at her, next to another car. “What’re you doing here?” He grinned.

“I’m picking up Max. Her and I are going to go see El and Hopper.” (Y/N) answered with a smile, walking over. 

Out of the car that Dustin was standing next to, came Steve, who smiled at her, “Hey… haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Yeah well…the world isn’t ending so…” (Y/N) bit her lip, watching as he dropped his gaze to his shoes, embarrassed.

“Electricity.” Dustin commented and Steve hit his arm.

“What?” (Y/N) asked, looking confused.

“Nothing!” The two boys responded together and Dustin crawled into the shotgun seat of Steve’s car.

“Why haven’t we talked since…then?” Steve asked, almost nervously.

“Why haven’t you come talk to me?” (Y/N) pointed out, shrugging. “You’ve been busy with normal life. And let’s face it, normal life doesn’t exactly bring us in similar circles.” 

Steve looked down ashamedly, thinking of all the opportunities he had had in the past weeks to go talk to her… Why didn’t he?

 _Ask her out. For anything. For dinner. For a movie. ANYTHING-_ his mind screamed at him, racing to connect his mind to his brain. “(Y/N)-”

“(Y/N)!”

Before Steve could finish the syllables in her name, Max came running over, gathering her into a hug.

“Hello lovely!” (Y/N) grinned, patting their heads gently. “Sorry Steve, we’ve got a date with Hopper and El. I guess… I’ll see you whenever the world starts ending again.” She gave a tiny forced smile towards the boy’s direction, herding the young girl towards her car as she burst into talk about her day.

Steve stood their, frozen. Mentally beating himself up for not having said anything, he got shoved back into reality at the sound of his car horn. He jumped and looked back, seeing Dustin pressing down hard on the wheel and the other three boys in their ‘party’ crowded in the back seats.

“Come on, doofus!” Dustin called, a huge grin on his face.

Steve rolled his eyes, plopping into his driver’s seat, still deep in thought.

“You fucked up, Steve-” Dustin started.

“Language, shit head!” Steve nagged, glaring at him.

“You had your shot and you ruined it.” Dustin continued, shrugging. “Electicity was there. I felt it.”

“What electricity?” Mike asked, frowning from the back.

Will smiled at him, “You can’t tell?”

Lucas snickered in the back, “He was too busy thinking about Eleven, I mean Jane.” 

“Steve is head over heels for (Y/N) and is doing shit all about it.” Dustin explained to Mike who shrugged.

“Why don’t you just ask her out?” Mike asked, and all four boys turned to stare at their big brother figure.

Steve hesitated and looked at all of their curious glances. “You know what, how about we shut up and go home and stop picking at my love life hm?”

The boys groaned, shaking their heads. 

“You’re going to end up regretting not asking her out, Harrington. Might as well just do it and get it over with.” Dustin shrugged, turning towards the back and joining in the loud conversation with the others.

Steve ignored the boy’s comment, focusing on the road. He wasn’t ready for any more rejection, he decided, love was too scary. And even if he was, he wasn’t over Nancy enough for it to be fair to (Y/N). She wasn’t a rebound and didn’t deserve to be treated like one.

He was going to wait, he nodded to himself as he confirmed the decision. Wait for his heart to heal, wait for him to not be so scared of rejection and the possibility of being loved… 


End file.
